Cuenta Hasta Siete
by Lirica-Corrociva
Summary: Porqué serán los pasos que daré por ti, las notas que tocaré en el séptimo momento de nuestra vida. Son siete los pecados, son siete mis delirios, con siete mis penas y mis alegrías, pero es una la persona a la que he logrado amar...
1. Hasta Siete

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus derivados no me pertenecen. Esta historia está hecha por el placer de escribir y el sano entretenimiento de la lectura para otros.**

* * *

_**C**__uenta __**H**__asta __**S**__iete_

Recuerda, muy a su pesar, ese instante como el momento en que arruino la estabilidad de su vida. Le tenía en mente como la nitidez en blanco y negro, borroneada y re editada una y otra vez, donde solo agregaba detalles a su rostro y ropas. Tiene presente desde ese día que el sabor a hierbabuena con whisky de fuego y mermelada es su nuevo favorito aunque nunca pueda lograr tan rica combinación, en ocasiones intenta captar para el deleite de sus sentidos ese aroma a hombre, sándalo y cigarro que le ha fascinado desde meses atrás. Y cuando de verdad se siente mal desea, volver a sentir sobre sus labios aquella sonrisa felina tan violenta y perversa que de la cabeza a los pies le causa un estremecimiento bárbaro mientras se impacta sobre sus labios pintando y dejando marcada una sonrisa de inocencia que le dura hasta el Lunes.

Hermione tiembla de pies a cabeza, sintiéndose despeinada y desaliñada, el frío de aquellos pasillos abandonados en las mazmorras le recuerdan vagamente que es tonta y muy fácil de manipular. Se alisa la falta, se acomodó algunos risos y mira con ansias como el reloj marca ya las diez en punto. Las antorchas se apagan y sabe que él se está aproximando, con el nudo que se aprieta más y más en su estómago viene el sudor en las palmas de las manos, ese que siente que a cada tacto suyo él se asquea sin remedio. Esa noche se cumple exactamente dos meses desde su primer castigo, y un mes desde el primer entorpecido y violento beso que desato el caos en su interior…

―¡_Vete ya, que no te encuentre a ver si te busca!―_

Mira entre la oscuridad tan quieta como hace un segundo, hasta que sin saltar por el susto una mano aprieta su cintura y sin pensar que objetará esas manos poderosas la aprietan hasta hacerla chocar en un pecho. Siente bajo su tacto, las finas telas que a pesar de ser negras resaltan en la oscuridad. Entierra su fino rostro en el hueco del cuello, _la mordida_ y el hombro parándose de puntillas se sostiene con ambas manos para no trastabillar por si a él se le ocurre soltarle. Inhala, sándalo, exhala, humo de cigarro. Se siente extraña por primera vez no le ha recibido como a una alumna más para proceder a besarla con violencia e impudencia. Solo le estruja, haciéndola respirar su masculinidad mientras él hunde sus pozos negros en las cenizas que una antorcha que amenaza con volver a encender.

―¿Quieres ir a mi despacho? ― Pronuncia en su oído, alejándose para dejar instalado en el cuerpo de la castaña el abandono. Le toca el cabello y deja su mano pegada en la nuca, acariciándole con los pulgares.

Hermione no puede parar de temblar, piensa que sentirá sus estremecimientos y se burlara. Pero ha procesado el tono amable con que le ha hablado, como deja de ser Granger para de pronto ser un tú que no le pudo saber más romántico. Se vuelve a parar en puntillas y aferrándose a su túnica escolar le besa cerca de la comisura de los labios captando el aroma a colonia de hombre que tanto le gusta.

―Sí, sería lindo…― Contesta reparando en que ha sido empalagosa y él se aleja para comenzar a avanzar, sin avisarle ni jalarle para darle una señal.

―_Déjala, no te equivoques. No la envenenes, déjala ya…―_ Severus encendió el camino de antorchas mirando por encima de su hombro a su pequeña alumna, caminar cabizbaja.

Sin querer Hermione se sintió chocar y Severus fingió no resentir el pisotón que inexplicablemente la chica le había dado para no caer. La castaña sintió un extraño roce de manos, los dedos flacos de él colarse entre los suyos enredándose con la delicadeza que solo un pocionista podía tener.

Las antorchas se volvieron a apagar, y el Lumus del profesor de pociones más la sonrisa de la mejor alumna de Hogwarts era lo único que alumbraba el lugar…

* * *

_Hola, soy nueva por aquí. No pretendo causar problemas ni nada, vengo con mi pluma y papel lista para escribir; vengo acompañada pero a él siempre le dan pena estas cosas dice que está muy viejo ya. Es mi primera historia, y contará con siete capítulos que le darán forma a la cuenta…_

_Espero les guste y gracias por leer, no sé qué más decirles en esta desastrosa nota de autor…._


	2. Igualdad

_**I**__gualdad_

Se dice a si mismo que sobrevivir está mal, que las personas por más ruines que fueran merecían algo bueno en sus vida. Merlín sabe que lo que todos necesitan es una vida, y no estar batallando por respirar. Dice frente a todos haciendo relucir un cinismo abrazante que destruye el flujo de una conversación, que él era merecedor del descanso pero le fue arrebatado y ahora esta maldecido con la vida, por ellos. Siente calor, y se jala un poco el cuello de la túnica ante la mirada evaluadora de todos sus compañeros, algunos dejan su desayuno de lado y otros le miran directo en el cuello. Alguien carraspea al fondo, Severus se relame los labios, y siente como se secan en un instante. Si desea quejarse, su salvadora esta para oírla ella prolifera que no le importa ni un comino su bastarda opinión. Vuelve a sudar y arrastrando la silla se levanta tambaleante, la mujer de chongo restirado le mira con dolor uno que sin pensarlo tan siquiera se le ha transmitido. Prefiere callar, pensando en que eso es una verdad que debe de quedar en secreto, porque Hermione Jane Granger solo piensa en su puta vida.

Y la hace pagar por ello…

Severus siente el dolor a flor de piel, como mil navajas en su cuello, percibe en el tacto como el sudor resbala por sus mejillas y frente; la ropa le parece casi innecesaria. Se quita la capa con violencia botándola a los pies de la cama, sabe que a su túnica favorita le faltaran mínimo una docena de botones después de arrancársela y se abre la camisa dejando a la vista el pecho y torso blanco. Recuerda con lucidez y dolor el momento en que se desvanece en el camino a su despacho, se siente impactar con el piso y un tobillo se le tuerce. Minutos u horas después despierta en su cama, con las sábanas hechas un torbellino. Snape se gira sobre la cama, tratando de hallar un lugar fresco entre las sábanas, ve la almohada manchada de sangre y piensa en su muerte.

―¡Profesor! Por Merlín creí que permanecería dormido…― Sin pensárselo Hermione se ha lanzado a la cama, sus rodillas sienten la suavidad de la seda negra y un poco del agua que lleva en un contenedor hondo se derrama en su falda.

―¿Qué crees que haces?― Frunce el ceño y se vuelve a voltear. Encarando acostado a la chica que frente a él se ha sentado, le puede ver la ropa interior y al parecer Granger ignora que lleva puesta una falda escolar.

―Planeaba curarle la herida, está sangrando mucho…―Sin quererlo, la Gryffindor repara en la ropa del mayor. Tan desnudo, tan blanco y frágil. Se acerca un poco más y se las ingenia para mantener el equilibrio del contenedor de agua.

El moreno abre las piernas en una insinuante invitación que Hermione imagina, se levanta y Severus piensa en un modo de incomodarla. La castaña sabe que en la posición que esta no le va a poder curar la herida, aparece esa sonrisa gatuna y piensa que vomitara justamente allí. Un nudo aparece en su estómago y la culpabilidad amorosa está entrando en la mente del último de los Prince. Ha terminado entre sus piernas, y no lo quiere ni pensar la simple oración suena mal. Severus se inclina, contagiándole la temerosa acción en Granger. Apoya su barbilla en el hombro de ella y observa con celos como esas calcetas blancas cubren unas torneadas piernas.

―¿Ves mejor la mordida?― Hermione asiente, resonando en su mente el eco de la voz de Snape. Le ama y le odia, porque sabe que eso es un juego extraño para él. Se burla de ella, y toma parte en una venganza por estar vivo.

―Perdoné si le duele…―

Hermione pasa ambos brazos por su cuello, lo siente más cerca y puede oler la colonia y el sudor que se mezclan sobre la blanca piel de él. Quita la venda con facilidad y parece que Snape no siente nada, un aroma a sangre seca le invade los sentidos y se aleja un poco obligando a Severus a levantar la cabeza. Hace una mueca y ella se disculpa en silencio, toma su varita y le toca con suavidad en el cuello para después meter una gasa en agua y empezar a limpiarle la herida.

―¿Por qué si se siente mal, sale de su habitación?― Al Slytherin le sabe a reproche, y entorna los ojos mirando el escote inocente de la blusa escolar.

―¿Por qué sigues hablándome así? ―Su pregunta vaga en el aire, y siente la involuntaria fuerza de los nervios en la herida de su cuello. A la chica le estaban temblando las manos, y él lo resiente.

―¿A qué se refiere?― Le aplica una poción con voz queda, tiembla y se estremece un poco retrasada por su cercanía. La punta de su varita vuelve a tocar su cuello y allí queda unos segundos. Ya está listo para que le vende de nuevo.

El cuerpo de Severus insiste en sudar, ha callado por segunda vez en el día y siente el ardor en la boca del estómago por tragarse quemantes contestaciones. Sonríe mientras temblorosa la muchacha le pone el seguro que mantendrá esa blanca venda en su lugar, ha recordado con pésame las palabras de McGonagall y no puede evitar pensar con dolo.

Sigue sudando pero ahora es distinto, hay otra clase de dolor corriendo por su piel y para la poca ropa que le queda le entran ganas de quitársela ya. Se deja venir hacía el frente, la chica se dobla con facilidad y él se coloca encima de ella. Hermione no deja de temblar temiendo que el hombre haya terminado de perder la cordura, cierra los ojos y empieza a respirar ruidosamente…

―¿Por qué insistes en hablarme de usted, cuando deseo que ya no me tengas ese respeto?― Hay dolor en su voz pero a Hermione le intimida que haya hecho algo mal.― No me respetes, no me creas mayor, trátame como a cualquiera…―

El cabello azabache le cosquillea en las mejillas mientras su caliente respiración le humedece la nariz, le siente acercase más apresándola entre sus fuertes muslos. Le ha besado en el cuello, marcando una mordida que lejos de dolerle le ha significado como _estamos igual_. Como una serpiente lo siente deslizarse por su cuerpo, una mano se posa en su rodilla y sube hasta el borde de la falda, le acaricia el muslo y ya se siente desfallecer, le respira en el oído y le vuelve a morder. Siente el rastro de saliva secarse y volverse a humedecer con los labios de Snape, su boca se queda a una nariz de ella y quieta como una roca abre los ojos.

Severus se siente perdido en un mar de caramelo que le empalaga hasta quemarle las papilas gustativas. Ha parado sus caricias y se flexiona sobre ella lo suficiente cerca para invocar a su tentación, le mira arqueando una ceja y curveando las comisuras de sus labios. Como lo ha planeado siente una mano explorar más allá de lo que le tenía permitido, ha metido su suave mano por debajo de la camisa y le acaricia el endurecido abdomen. Atora un dedo en el ombligo y marca los oblicuos mientras se aproxima a besarlo. Encajan, la temperatura aumenta y esos rojos labios le han dado un sabor a gloria.

Hermione se pierde, y no le importa si él no está siendo sincero. Ella tiene tanto amor para ambos, y planea aprovecharlo. Ha deslizado su mano por debajo de los tres botones que permanecen en su ojal, se entretiene con los músculos marcados del torso y acaricia el ombligo entonces siente curiosidad por bajar pero sabe que nada pasara. Es un maldito pero con moral. Sube como arañazo hasta la clavícula y frena el beso mordiéndole el labio inferior, empieza a besar la clavícula y a diferencia de él solo marca un camino de labios. Para en su pecho, justo en el centro y acercándolo un poco más le besa justo en el corazón…

―Quiero esto, así te trataré como a mi igual. Por qué tú, Severus cariño, no eres cualquiera…― El pocionista abre los ojos, y siente un impulso por poseerla allí mismo. Sin embargo su corazón es como un tambor, ruidoso y molesto.

Se desploma sobre ella, y la chica se incómoda por la quietud de él. Se ha vuelto a desmayar con la claridad en su mente de que ya nada es un juego…

* * *

_Tengo bastante tiempo y me gusta escribir. Espero les guste este capítulo, también espero esta historia este tomando forma les agradezco por sus cometarios y la bienvenida son muy lindos todos…_


	3. Mil Demonios

_**M**__il__** D**__emonios_

Hermione se siente mal por tercera vez consecutiva en el día, es sábado y desde que despertó no ha podido mantener su mente ocupada en algo que no le causara dolor. Hasta el agua le recordaba a él. Esta sudando mucho, y por el clima frío todos sus amigos comienzan a preocuparse por que caiga enferma; se ha estado malpasando a la hora de comer pues hay días en que ha comido demasiado en la cena y otros en que simplemente ni desayuna ni almuerza. La Gryffindor se dice a sí misma que esta horrenda, tiene ojeras y su piel tostada ha pasado a ser un amarillo pálido que le sienta del asco. Han pasado _exactamente trece días_ desde que Severus no le habla, no le mira, la ignora y pareciera ser la detesta. Todo, absolutamente todo por culpa del egoísta de Ronald Billius Weasley que creyéndose el rey la ha besado con torpeza y excesiva humedad en los labios, después de un exitoso partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

Por supuesto él estaba presente y no han necesitado hablar para que Hermione supiera con tristeza que él se alejó por completo…

Continua avanzando por los pasillos, perdida en un mar de pensamientos masoquistas que si bien dice le ayudan no son más que estacas en sus pies. Esta pálida, el frío no la ataca al contrario un asfixiante calor la hace quitarse con torpeza un suéter color rosa y cargarlo en el ante brazo, esta mareada y creé que en cualquier momento se desplomara con violencia en el piso. Piensa en Snape y lo cruel que ha sido con ella, le ha ignorado por esos largos y tortuosos trece días. Le ha insultado, y por sobre todas sus dolencias ha sido indiferente ante la separación. Siendo sincera, Hermione creé que el mundo se le viene encima ha bajado de calificaciones y de peso, le falta un trozo de alma y sabe que está preocupando demasiado a sus amigos.

Suspira ruidosamente, se limpia el sudor que envuelve los poros de su nariz y continúa su camino a la biblioteca. Madame Prince es la única que no la acosa con preguntas o intenta darle consejos, le ofrece libros y la distrae un rato contándole un enternecedor libro que promete buscara para ella. Sonrió cabizbaja sintiendo como de la boca del estómago hasta la cabeza una corriente le provoca asco y la obliga a sostenerse con una pared, tan fría que el calor que hace un momento sentía se contrasta en un escalofrío que amenaza con arrojarla al piso. Debe avanzar un poco más por que en aquellos vacíos pasillos nadie la verá y puede ser peligroso. Hermione se siente chocar esta vez no contra una pared, el golpe ha sido suave pero curiosamente le han dolido los antebrazos poco después nota con miedo y vergüenza como alguien le sostiene, ella entorpecida para hacer equilibrio se apoya en la punta de sus zapatos casi igualando la altura ha chocado su frente contra el amplio y fornido pecho de su rescatista…

―Usted necesita ir a la enfermería…―Su voz ha sonado demasiado suave, lo siente en su interior y temé la chica se asuste de su presencia. Afloja un poco el agarré y Severus espera una reacción de su parte.

―Sólo me he tropezado, Señor― La escucha responder en un hilo de voz inseguro y temeroso, sigue apoyada en su pecho y puede sentir su agitada respiración. Sus piernas visiblemente tiemblan y suda exageradamente, retrocede un paso y Snape la mira de pies a cabeza.

Ha decidido, tras recordar y recordar con doló que ella es lo único bueno que hay entre sus _mil demonios_. Lo ha soportado ante todo desplante y ha jurado permanecer con él así de pronto sabe que esos cuatro meses juntos merecen ser rescatados, además de que por precaución quiere hacerle saber que ella es solo suya. Severus siente amor y temor al mismo tiempo, ha sido a lo largo de su vida muchas cosas pero han destacado a sus ojos la cobardía y la manipulación. Y por ella estaba dispuesto a acabar con aquello…

―No te he visto comer, y por tu rostro creo que no has dormido como se debe. ¿Prefieres ir a la enfermería o a mi despacho?― Ofrece temiendo haber errado en preguntar lo último, sabe que por comodidad Hermione escogerá la enfermería.

―Estoy bien, iré a la Biblioteca y volveré a mi Torre― Frustrada retrocede un paso más y sin atreverse a levantar la mirada está dispuesta a evadirle.

Hermione siente una fuerte mano acomodarse en uno de sus costados, inclinándola con suavidad siente las callosidades de la otra mano instalarse en su muslo. La eleva del piso y entonces la recarga en su pecho, como a una hoja le hace parecer que no pesa en lo absoluto. Puede percibir con más claridad los aromas masculinos y herbolarios que Severus Snape emana por sus túnicas y capa, con el frú-frú de su ropa acompañándolos no replica ni se queja esta cómoda y piensa que el dolor se ha ido por completo. Para el corazón acelerado de Snape, la castaña se acomoda en su pecho escondiendo el rostro en su cuello y facilitando la cuartada de que se ha desmayado. No hay quien los vea y tiene la libertad de acomodarla de modo que mano vaga un poco más en los muslos y su otra mano le acaricia el costado tratando de reconfortarla.

―He querido hablar contigo desde hace días―Suelta de repente Hermione robándole el aire al moreno con el beso que ha depositado en su mandíbula. Se siente como una princesa, sus dolencias han desaprecio y vuelve a sentirse bella.

―Creo que lo indicado era que yo hablara contigo. A veces suelo ser un poco impulsivo en aspectos que ciertamente no lo merecen, yo me disculpo creo que te he causado mucho inconvenientes.― La voz de Severus calmada y sincera le roba un peso de encima, le vuelve el apetito y desea dormir en los brazos de él.

―¿Iremos a la enfermería o aún está en pie la segunda opción?― Severus le sonríe con disimulo elevándola un poco más hasta alcanzar su mejilla, choca con suavidad su pronunciada nariz y deposita sobre la tersa mejilla un beso.

Hermione da un suspiro acurrucándose en su pecho y sabe que Severus jamás será el mejor en decir lo que siente pero para ella ese suave cariño le ha sido la mejor disculpa del mundo, le abre los ojos y se siente protegida. Sueña con que aquella realidad absurda duré lo suficiente para aprender a disfrutarla y conocer un poco más de su caballero de negro, que con mil demonios a sus alrededores pro ella está queriendo eliminarlos a todos…

Ha sido a su parecer verdaderamente difícil el atreverse a disculparse con ella, aun así Weasley tendría un injustificado castigo. Severus siente como el peso en sus brazos disminuye y al mirar a Hermione se enternece un pedazo de su alma. Se ha quedado dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios, tranquilizándolo pues sabe ahora están bien.

* * *

_Mñeh no me ha gustado mucho, creo que les falle. Habrá alguien a quien le guste, prometo mi próximo capítulo será mejor y de su agrado. Aun así me gustaría saber de su opinión, me encantan sus comentarios. Gracias por leer :)_


End file.
